Remus, Tonks y una muñeca
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Una simple muñeca que unió a Remus y Nymphadora para toda la vida, posiblemente hasta después de la muerte. Spoiler de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte
1. Chapter 1

El amor que perdurar:

Era una noche oscura de luna llena, los aullidos de un hombre lobo se escuchaban en la casa de los gritos, pues un furioso hombre lobo estaba allí dentro junto a sus amigos animagos, pero en un ataque de rabia escapo de la casa. Huyo hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, corría y corría a dos patas como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Cuando llego a el pequeño pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, el hombre lobo de espalda torcida, mucho pelo y ojos blancos, vio a una pequeña niña que tendría unos cuatro años. El pelo de la niña cambia de color contantemente y como Remus la hacía reír, su boca cambia y se convertía en algo parecido a la boca de un cerdo y un pato, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y como las nubes, están llenos de belleza.

-Hoa- Dijo la pequeña niña.

Pero Remus no respondió, no podía ni moverse pues la belleza de la pequeña era tanta, que el hombre lobo se había calmado. La pequeña Nymphadora se acerco, al lobo con una pequeña muñeca que tenía en la mano, la niña puso en la mano del lobo la muñeca y luego le pellizco en la barriga, el lobo aulló y salió corriendo de regreso a Hogwarts. La muñeca que le había dado la niña, se la había llevado como un recuerdo de aquella belleza, sin igual que tenía una pequeña niña. Eran altas horas de la noche cuando Rumes, aun seguía vagando por las montañas y por todos sitios sin parar, alejado de la población humana. Cuando comenzó amanecer Remus corrió a la casa de los gritos con sus amigos, aun conservaba la muñeca cuando llega a la casa de los gritos.

-Me calme- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la boca y les mostro a sus amigos la muñeca-había una niña muy pequeña y creo que me enamore.

-¿Cómo recuerdas eso?- Pregunto Sirius quien tenía agarrado por la cola a una rata.

-Creo que es por la muñeca- Dijo Remus entonces miro la muñeca y recordó cómo era la niña-buscare a esa niña en un par de años, lo juro.

Aquella noche por primera vez Remus había conocido el amor y ese amor perduraría para siempre, aun que es otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno espero les haya gustado, el capitulo anterior para mí fue tierno. Me conmovió como Nymphadora se acerca a y le da su muñeca a un hombre lobo sin más. Era una niña chiquita, pero tuvo miedo de acercase a el hombre lobo y ponerle en su mano, la muñeca que los uniría mas allá de la muerte.

Amor progresado:

Después de varios años, Remus Lupin seguía buscando aquella niña, a la niña que le había regalado la muñeca, una muñeca que no había quedado en el olvido, aquella muñeca seguía, en el mismo lugar donde Remus la había puesta al salir de Hogwarts. Encima del sofá, se encontraba la muñeca y el sofá se encontraba en una pequeña sala, en la cual solo estaba el sofá y la muñeca. Remus quien estaba en la cocina, puedo ver como Nymphadora y Andromeda Tonks entraron en su casa, caminando rápido hacia a él. Nymphadora vio la muñeca y se detuvo, camino hacia ella y la tomo, fue como si la muñeca hubiera guardo, los recuerdos de aquel dia, pues Nymphadora comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Mama- Dijo Nymphadora quien comenzó a caminar con la muñeca en la mano- curioso la misma muñeca que sale en la foto.

-Tú la perdiste- Aclaro Andromeda quien tomo la muñeca y se la mostro a Remus- ¿Es posible que esta sea la muñeca de mi hija, Remus?

-Creo que no- Mintió, luego se levanto de la silla y le la quito la muñeca de la mano a Andromeda- pero si tú la quieres Tonks es tuya.

-No puedo aceptarla- Dijo Nymphadora quien fue a la cocina, la cual era el mismo espacio de la sala, se sentó en una silla para esperar a los demás- pero será mejor que comencemos hablar, de lo que es realmente importante.

Remus camino hacia la cocina de la pequeña casa, que no tenía ni una habitación, pues el hombre lobo dormía en el sofá, cuando se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del hombre lobo y subieron las manos, las pusieron a sobre las manos de los otros formando un circulo. Alrededor del círculo formado, por las manos y brazos de los magos, apareció una bola de cristal. De la bola de cristal, salió un papel y Nymphadora lo tomo, la Metamorfomago leyó la nota en voz alta:

"_Cosas oscuras están a punto de pasar."_

Al dia siguiente Nymphadora y Remus se casaron, en una vieja casa en la cual se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero la misma mañana mucho antes de la boda ellos se habían ido. La pareja estaba desilusionada, pues el futuro padrino de su hijo no había estado en su boda, ellos disfrutaron de una fiesta pequeña que no duro mucho y fue muy intima, solo estuvieron presentes Andromeda, Teddy, Billy y Fleur. Los dos últimos estuvieron presentes porque, estaban en la casa donde se realizo la boda. Aquella noche fue la única, que Teddy pudo pasar con sus padres, Nymphadora tenía el pelo morado y estaba acostada en la cama, Lupin estaba más cariñoso que nunca y la nueva pareja estaba jugando con su hijo, quien se encontraba en medio de ellos dos. El pelo de Teddy, no dejaba de cambiar de color cuando su padre y su madre lo hacían reír, entonces la mirada de Nymphadora se cruzo, con la mirada de Remus y los dos comenzaron a reír, ya que el ver a su hija cambiándole el color del pelo y riendo al mismo tiempo, se acordaron de la primera vez que se vieron. Luego Teddy se quedo dormido y por arriba de su cabeza sus padres se estuvieron besando hasta quedarse dormidos.

A la maña siguiente, la familia feliz se tenía que separar. Andromeda se quedaría en la noche con Teddy, mientras que Remus se iría con su esposa, a la batalla de Hogwarts. Nymphadora se levanto, su marido no estaba en la cama y su hijo aun sequia dormido, ella se quito el piyama y soltó su cabello morado que estaba amarrada en una cola de caballo, se puso una túnica negra y fue a despertar a su hijo para amamantarlo. Nymphadora se sentó en la orilla de la cama, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Teddy en el cuello, con mucho amor y cariño después de que el niño se despertara, comenzó a reír Nymphadora se saco un ceno y le comenzó a dar de comer, a su hijo. Teddy volvió a caer dormido mientras comía, lo que les dio tiempo a Remus y Nymphadora de salir a dar un paseo por la playa. Ellos bajaron las escaleras, tenían una celta de y la llenaron de comida, cuando salieron ya no estaban ni Fleur ni Billy en la otra casa. Ellos caminaron lejos de la casa, pusieron un mantel y luego se sentaron sobre él, comieron y hablaron de todo un poco. Luego Remus y Nynphadora escribieron en un pergamino y todo lo que escribieron fue:

"_Si están leyendo esto, es porque ya Remus y yo estamos muertos, quizás no sobrevivamos a la guerra pero esperamos que sí, pero si eso no sucede dejamos todas nuestras pertenencias a Teddy Lupin __Tonks, nuestro único hijo."_

Luego Remus Lupin escribió una carta para sus seres amados y dejo sus últimas palabras, pues tenía miedo de morir en batalla sin que nadie supiera lo que quería expresar:

"_Yo Remus aprovecho a decir mis últimas palabras: Harry espero no se te olvide, que Teddy es tu ahijado por favor cuídalo y también quiero que sepas, que este donde este siempre estaré ahí para ti, como la primera vez. Andromeda se que no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente, pero te convertiste en mi suegra en un límite de tiempo inesperado y aunque te conocí muy poco, me caíste muy bien y sé que serás la mejor abuela del mundo, espero que le hagas llegar todas nuestras pertenencias a Teddy por favor –Remus. L"_

Con mucho dolor Nymphadora, afronto las posibilidades de morir y supo era mi posible, pues allí en la batalla de Hogwarts debían de haber cientos de mortifagos. Por eso escribió sus últimas palabras antes de partir a la guerra:

"_Mama tengo miedo, no puedo negarlo pero tengo que luchar, lo haré por Teddy y por todos los niños magos del mundo. Estoy dispuesta a morir por ellos, por todos los niños que tienen una viva por delante y una vida por vivir, sé que no puedo salvar a todos los niños de Londres, pero si puedo ayudar a vencer a Voldemort y si hoy muero, se que algún dia nos volveremos a reunir. –Nymphadora Tonks._

Remus busco entre la cesta de la comida, algo con mucha urgencia, pero como no lo encontraba simplemente saco su varita la agito y sin decir palabra alguna, la muñeca apareció en la mano de Remus, el se la dio a Nymphadora en la mano y luego ella sonrió.

-Tu lobo te devuelve la muñeca- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa y luego beso a Nymphadora en la boca.

-Lo supe desde que la tome en tu casa- Dijo Nymphadora mientras observaba a la muñeca como si buscara algo en ella- el dia que nos conocimos, me vino a la mente por completo.

Comenzaba hacerse de noche y ellos comenzaron a recoger, Remus se quito la camisa, quedo con el torso desnudo y Nymphadora lo empujo hacia atrás, se le monto encima, el hombre rompió la camisa de su esposa y la dejo en brasier, la mujer desabotono el pantalón de su marido, luego la metamorfomago se puso de pie, se quito los pantalones y Remus también. Los dos quedaron en ropa intima, pero luego se metieron al mar para a si disfrutar mejor del mar y de la intimida. Pocas horas después, salieron del mar fueron a casa y se cambiaron, guardaron las cartas en la mesita de noche y solo aparecerían, en las manos de Andromeda si Nymphadora y Remus morían, en el caso de que solo uno muriera también. Después de dejar todo arreglado, bajaron a despedirse por última vez. Tonks cargo a Teddy en brazos, comenzo a llorar y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo...- Dijo Nymphadora quien no podía contener las lágrimas- y siempre te amare.

Nymphadora le dio el bebe, a su esposo y él le dijo muchas cosas lindas. Todos comenzaron a llorar, hasta Teddy por lo que Andromeda lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo. Entre los padres de Teddy y Andromeda, no hubo despedida pues la abuela de Teddy tenía esperanzas, de que su hija volviera vida de la batalla. Esperanzas que al dia siguiente, se convertirían en nada. Remus y Nymphadora estaban destinados a morir. La pareja se tomo de la mano, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, al llegar afuera cerraron la puerta, sin que nadie los viera se besaron como si fuera la última vez, con más cariño y con mas amor que nunca. Al final desaparecieron, posteriormente aparecieron en Hogwarts donde les esperaba su final.

Habían peleado durante horas, pero Remus se había alejado de Nymphadora para luchar con Fenrir GreyBack, a quien no había visto en toda la batalla. Fenrir lo había convertido en hombre lobo y le había robado su inocencia, Remus no se lo merecía, era solo un niño. Al final Remus lo tenía cerca y agito su varita lanzando una maldición asesina, pero Fenrir GreyBack el lobo pudo esquivar a la maldición y salió corriendo, entonces Remus se dio cuenta que dos mortifagos estaban atacando a su esposa, se habían casado horas antes de la batalla y se amaban como nunca. Un avada Kedavra choco en el cuerpo de Remus, quien se lanzo hacia el primer objetivo de la maldición Nymphadora. El padre de Teddy y esposo de Nymphadora había muerto. Nymphadora intento vengarlo, pero su tía Bellatrix Lestrange mato a los mortifagos que habían matado a Remus, entonces Bellatrix comenzó atacar a Nynphadora.

-Avada Kedavra- Grito Bellatrix y luego la maldición choco con la varita de Nymphadora rompiéndola.

Nymphadora estaba parada enfrente de Bellatrix, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer que esto, era a lo que habían llegado todas las familias mágicas. Una guerra para matar gente, provocada por una bestia sin corazón y sin pensamientos. Bellatrix asesino a su prima, pero antes la torturo la hizo sufrir bastante y luego con la maldición asesina, le dio una muerte segura a su sobrina. Los dos habían muerto, nadie podría devolverles sus vidas, ellos se habían convertido en cenizas o por lo menos, sus cuerpos no sus almas.

Espero que me digan todo lo que piensan, sobre la historia, sobre la pareja y sobre este amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, bueno yo sabía que esta era una historia corta, al principio pensé que sería un One Shot pero me di cuenta que le falta algo más que no podía dejarlo a si y por eso lo seguí pero queda solo un capitulo para acabar y espero les guste.

El hielo ardió en llamas:

Todo era distinto y todo se dividía en dos, Fuego y Hielo. Era difícil escoger a donde ir, pues el fuego era más fuerte que el hielo y el hielo siempre era más débil que fuego, pero ellos dos eligieron sabiamente, habían escogido el hielo. Remus y Nymphadora estaban juntos después de la muerte, tomados de la mano. Con el mismo calor corporal de siempre, morir era como dejar salir el alma del cuerpo y llevarlo a otro lugar, donde cuerpo y alma volverían a encontrarse. Todos están allí sentados, en la casa de los gritos James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore y Peter, al pacer todos habían podido perdonar al último.

-Ya no le temo a nada- Remus rio, estaba más feliz que nunca- morir es como comenzar otra vida, en la que podrás vivir para siempre.

-Sabias palabras las que salen de tu boca- Dijo Dumbledore.

Todos se habían vuelto a reunir, eran felices y siempre iban a poder serlo, pues cada muerto o cada cuerpo sin vida, es una alegría para el muerto que va a poder ver a su ser querido de nuevo. Nymphadora estaba buscando algo, dentro de los pliegues de su túnica cuando encontró, todos miraron la muñeca. James, Sirius y Peter se dieron cuenta, de que Remus había conseguido encontrar a la niña de la muñeca.

-Curioso- Dijo James mientras se acercaba a Nymphadora- todo lo que puede hacer una simple muñeca.

Por primera vez Remus y Nymphadora, tocaron la muñeca al mismo tiempo, esta ardió en llamas y se derritió como si fuera de Hielo. Posteriormente se convirtió en agua, como por arte de magia y las gotas de agua, se convirtieron en una muñeca de hielo, pero la muñeca de hielo ardió en llamas. Llamas que crearon cenizas, cenizas que crearon mariposas, mariposas que cambian de color. Aquellas no eran mariposas normales, aquellas mariposa guardaban los recuerdos de la primera vez, que la niña metamorfomago se encontró con su hombre lobo.

-Profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Nymphadora mientras señalaba a las mariposas- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Muchas cosas raras sin explicación pasan aquí Tonks- Dijo Dumbledore quien consiguió que todas las mariposas se posaran en su brazo- La muñeca ardió, cuando Remus y tú la tocaron a la vez, su amor es como una llama que nunca se apaga. Se derritió como hielo, por el calor de la llama. La muñeca se convirtió en agua, por lo triste que sentían al perderla. Se convirtió en hielo, por que deseaban conservarla y se derritió porque la llama de su amor, nunca dejara de arder.

-¿Y las cenizas?- Pregunto Lily Potter.

-Las cenizas salieron del hielo- Contesto Sirius quien no se quedaba quito- pero no sé cómo se convirtieron en mariposas.

Todos están muy asombrados, por los cambios que habían ocurrido con la muñeca que ahora eran Dos enormes y bellas mariposas. Peter se había ido del lugar, aunque ya no fuera un mortifago y tuviera el perdón de todos se había vuelto arrogante. Entonces Dumbledore movió su brazo y las mariposas salieron volando, a los brazos de Remus y Nymphadora pues allí es donde deberían estar.

-Las cenizas se volvieron mariposas- Dijo Dumbledore entonces miro a todos como si lo que iba a explicar era algo obvio- por que la muñeca, era especial podía guardar recuerdos y guardaba un recuerdo muy feliz. Un recuerdo que se volvió como el alma de la muñeca, cuando el cuerpo de la muñeca vino aquí con Nymphadora, la muñeca perdió su cuerpo y el recuerdo se creó su propio cuerpo a partir de las cenizas.

-¿Las mariposas aun conservan la especialidad de guardar recuerdos?- Pregunto Remus con curiosidad- porque si es así tengo una idea.

-No solo conservan una especialidad- Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Ahora tienen más de una?- Pregunto James.

-Exacto- Dijo Dumbledore y luego sonrió como si algo bueno estuviera a punto de pasar- Las mariposas estas especiales, por que nacieron en el mundo de los muertos y como guardan recuerdos, se acuerdan de su vida en la tierra en las manos de Remus.

Las mariposas estaban en las manos de Remus y Tonks, pero salieron volando hacia el techo, luego dieron vueltas formando un circulo y dejaron caer un polvo de colores al suelo, en el suelo se formo una imagen perfecta de la casa donde estaba Teddy y la mariposa de Remus atravesó la imagen, separándose para siempre de la mariposa de Tokns.

-¿Es posible que la mariposa este con Teddy ahora?- Pregunto Nymphadora alegrada.

-No es posible- Dijo Dumbledore y la sonrisa se le quito a todos del rostro- es la realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

Viendo por la mariposa

Habían pasado diez años, desde la muerte de Nymphadora y Remus, pero Nymphadora tenía su cabello morado amarrado, como la cola de un caballo y sus ojos azules mostraban la felicidad que sentía. Remus estaba sentado a su lado con su cabello marrón y sus preciosos ojos verdes, Sirius estaba a la derecha de Remus y James a la izquierda de Nymphadora y Lily a la izquierda de su esposo. Todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, que tenía en el medio una mariposa a la cual todos estaban viendo, pues les estaba mostrando algo. En la mariposa se podía observar a un niño, sentado en una habitación sobre un banco individual, con un sombrero puesto y una gata observándolo sin hacer nada. El chico tenía los ojos verdes como su papa y el cabello azul y cambiante como su mama, después de muchos minutos de tensión el sombrero , seguía sin saber en qué casa poner al niño, pero una mariposa muy parecida a la que Remus y Tonks tenían, se poso sobre el sombre e inmediatamente este grito "Hufflepuff". Teddy Lupin se levanto del banco, la gata se trasformo en humana. Era McGonagall la directora, quien se acerco a Teddy y le dio un abrazo, luego el chico salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, abrió la puerta y fuera estaba un hombre con barba, una cicatriz de rayo y unos lentes, era Harry Potter a quien Teddy le salto encima.

-Mama estará orgullosa de mi- le susurro Teddy al oído a su padrino- soy igual que ella, un Hufflepuff.

-Tu padre también estará muy orgulloso de ti- Sonrió Harry y le recordó algo- eres muy valiente por lo tanto tienes cualidades de la casa de tu padres también.

Remus no pudo contener las lágrimas, no podía creerlo su hijo ya era grande tenia once años y estaba en Hogwarts, era feliz con su padrino. Nymphadora abrazo a su esposo, le dio un beso pero ella también comenzó a llorar, lagrimas de felicidad, felicidad que le provocaba el saber, que su muerte no había sido en vano.


End file.
